


Primer(os) beso(s)

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Rin besa a Haru tienen doce años y acaban de ganar la competencia de nado.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div>La primera vez que Haru besa a Rin tienen diecisiete y ya han estado saliendo por varios meses, aunque nunca lo hayan puesto en esas palabras.
            </blockquote>





	Primer(os) beso(s)

La primera vez que Rin besa a Haru tienen doce años y acaban de ganar la competencia de nado.

Son los últimos en terminar de cambiarse y, por ende, los últimos en el vestuario. Makoto y Nagiza los esperan afuera junto a sus familias, pero ellos no parecen tener ningún apuro, disfrutando de los últimos momentos juntos, aún con la sensación de la victoria recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

A veces le cuesta que los demás noten sus emociones, pero Haru sabe que Rin comprende lo feliz que está con su victoria y con todo lo que han hecho, aunque no esté sonriendo o llorando de emoción como sus amigos.

Y, sin embargo, aunque sabe que no necesita decir nada más, algo le hace hablar.

—Voy a extrañarte cuando te vayas a Australia.

Las palabras dejan su boca sin su consentimiento y está seguro que la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Rin se refleja en el suyo propio. Siente como las mejillas le arden de la vergüenza y pocas veces se había sentido tan tonto como en este momento.

Sin embargo, Rin rápidamente le sonríe, no de forma burlona ni creída, sino una sonrisa de sincera felicidad, como si Haru le hubiese hecho el mejor de los cumplidos.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte.

El beso que le da Rin entonces es rápido, apenas un piquito en los labios y ni siquiera le da tiempo a responder de ninguna forma. El chico se separa de él rápidamente, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada enfocada en cualquier punto del vestuario excepto Haru.

—Los demás están esperando —dice, porque no sabe de qué otra forma responder.

Rin se ve algo decaído por un instante, pero luego vuelve a sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado y asiente. Los dos dejan el vestuario charlando como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque para Haru es como si una revelación hubiese ocurrido.

***

La primera vez que Haru besa a Rin tienen diecisiete y ya han estado saliendo por varios meses, aunque nunca lo hayan puesto en esas palabras.

Están volviendo del cine, aprovechando para caminar por la playa mirando las estrellas. El calor ya ha vuelto, así que aprovechan a caminar descalzos, dejando que el mar les acaricie los pies. Charlan de nada y todo o, mejor dicho, Rin habla y Haru escucha, comentando algo de cuando en cuando. Sus manos se rozan al caminar y aún no se acostumbra a todo esto, pero también parece ser nuevo para Rin, así que van aprendiendo juntos sobre la marcha.

Lo cual, por supuesto, hace que muchas cosas vayan mucho más lentas, porque ninguno de los sabe exactamente lo que están haciendo. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que aún no se han besado.

De acuerdo, está ese beso de cuando tenían doce años, pero no cree que realmente cuente.

Y no es que Haru muera por besar a Rin o hacer otras cosas, pero… pero, bueno, quizás le interesa un poco la idea. El problema es que Haru aún no es demasiado bueno haciéndole entender a otras personas lo que pasa por su cabeza y a Rin, si bien sigue entendiéndolo un poco mejor que la media, le cuesta un poco entender lo que quiere Haru la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ha hablado con Makoto sobre esto (o, mejor dicho, Makoto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y comenzó a hablarme mientras él respondía o mentaba de vez en cuando) y el consejo de su amigo fue que simplemente le dijera a Rin como se siente.

Para ser su mejor amigo, Makoto a veces parece olvidar con quien habla.

Rin está contándole una anécdota de cuando estaba en Australia y a Haru la idea le viene de pronto, las palabras abandonando nuevamente sus labios antes de que realmente pueda pensarlas.

—Al final sí te extrañé mientras estuviste en Australia.

Rin se detiene, mirándolo sorprendido. Por el sonrojo en sus mejillas sabe que los dos están pensando en lo mismo y de pronto Haru se siente algo tonto. Pero, igual que antaño, Rin sonríe y todo tiene sentido otra vez.

—Yo también te extrañe, como es obvio.

Esta vez es Haru quién cruza la distancia para dar un beso, pero no es ni casto ni dura un instante, su corazón latiendo veloz como si acabaran de ganar otro torneo.

—Creo que hay algo realmente cursi en que nuestro primer beso sea en la playa —comenta Rin después, varias cuadras más cerca de su casa.

—Nuestro primer beso fue en un vestuario.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco.

—No puedes llamar a _eso_ un beso. ¡Ni siquiera reaccionaste!

Lo cual comienza una discusión sobre cuál realmente fue el primer beso o, mejor dicho, Rin comienza a monologuear sobre el tema mientras Haru comenta cada tanto. En algún punto del camino sus manos se toman, tan natural que Haru ni lo nota.


End file.
